


Loss

by itallstartedwithharry



Series: Inside Out!Klaine Verse [1]
Category: Glee, Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt's mother passes, Kurt's emotions deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> So after I saw Inside Out I had so many feelings (no pun intended). I wanted to explore the concept of the movie with who else but my two boys Kurt and Blaine. I'll be writing oneshots in this verse from as many POV as I can think of! Thoughts/suggestions/prompts/reviews are appreciated :)

_Elizabeth Marie Hummel  
Beloved mother and wife_

As the casket was lowered into the ground, Kurt’s emotions looked on from behind Sadness, who was standing in front of the console. The controls were all grey; the depth of Kurt’s suffering shutting down any ability of the emotions to even things out. The entire afternoon of the wake and funeral was a blur, both figuratively from Kurt’s empty determination to get through the day and the literal effect of his watery eyes on their view screen. But despite the distress amongst his emotions, tiny 8 year-old Kurt remained stoic even as family and strangers around him broke down.

“I don’t get it! Shouldn’t he be crying?” Voiced Fear, flipping through his paranoia-inspired notes on Kurt’s behavior. “Why isn’t he crying? Is something wrong? Why is the board still grey?”

“Because he’s not ready,” Sadness reassured softly from where he was holding vigil by the console.

A similar scene repeated itself over and over as several days passed by without any change. Kurt went through a stunted, dull version of his usual routine as his father robotically existed in the background. Sometimes the console seemed to regain some power, but Sadness waved everyone off as they jumped to drive. He was waiting for…something. But whatever it was the other emotions had no idea.

It came without warning. Kurt was playing quietly with his toys as Joy sulked in the corner at his inability to give Kurt happiness in a situation where he normally would. His dad knocked quietly on the door before sticking his head in and asking what Kurt wanted for dinner. With a deep sigh and a sniff, Sadness approached the console and went to work.

In a deluge of agony Kurt began to sob, snot mixing with tears in his mouth as his breath came in harsh gasps. Sadness let the painful rush flow through him and into Kurt, his hands moving purposefully over the buttons required for such a deep, raw, ache. The screaming emptiness of the gaping hole that Kurt’s mother’s death had ripped open in his heart. It intensified when Kurt’s father came in and sat beside him, bringing Kurt into a tight hug as his own tears fell.

The other emotions looked on, but did not move to intervene. Regardless of their specialty, they could all tell Kurt needed this release even if it hurt to see him anything but happy.

Finally, the tears abated and Kurt and Burt sat in silence and mutual sorrow.

“Wanna watch the Sound of Music kiddo?” Burt’s voice was rough from tears but genuine in wanting to revisit something that had been a strong connection to Elizabeth. Kurt nodded and took his hand as they left for downstairs.

Joy moved to come forward; musicals were some of his favorite moments to share with Kurt. But Sadness shook his head, letting the console be. He couldn’t explain why, but it was better this way…Kurt needed it.

With a humming sound, a blue Memory appeared, its glowing surface revealing it as a Core Memory, Sadness’ first. Joy’s hands twitched as it approached the central unit, as he had dominated that achievement thus far. As the Memory set into place an island bridge solidified, leading to a newly formed dark area covered in weeping willows underneath grey clouds heavy with rain. But it wasn’t frightening or evil…in fact Sadness thought it was beautiful.

“I don’t understand,” mused Joy, “how could this be a part of our bright happy star? What part of his personality is this?”

“Loss,” whispered Sadness.

And so it was. Throughout the years Loss Island would never leave Kurt’s psyche, and though none of them knew it at the time, it would later grow. All the emotions learned how they were connected to Kurt’s loss, but no more so than Sadness. It was he who appreciated the rainbow, bright on one side and faded on the other, which connected Loss Island to Family Island. It was Sadness who saw how Kurt’s loss strengthened his ability to love but also gave him difficult barriers to overcome.

And it was Sadness, along with all of Kurt’s emotions, who would eventually risk the possibility of further loss for the potential of gaining something more wonderful than they could possibly imagine.


End file.
